


副队长，我怀孕了

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: <假戏真做> 结尾选择 B 的支线番外





	副队长，我怀孕了

派对章节结束以后，汉克和康纳开着车往底特律市区的方向驶去。

“副队长，就快进入市区了，后座上这只小兔子，您打算怎么安排？”

这时系统给出了两个选择：

[带回家]

[不带回家]

选择

**[不带回家]**

**……**

**[确定]**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“副队长，我怀孕了。”

听到这句话的时候，汉克差点没把早餐的咖啡直接喷出来。

 

此时距离上次的派对事件过去了刚一周。

那个兔耳少年仿生人最后当然没有被汉克带回家（汉克：我哪儿敢？），当晚他被寄放在DPD的证物室。

由于并不是异常仿生人，所以在将相关数据提取整理后，他被交送给了模控生命，确切的说是被卡姆斯基要走了，因为这台机体是由法国一家仿生人公司开发的，卡姆斯基对同行的技术水平表示十分好奇。

当然，在移交之前，某一部分私密数据，康纳是将其转移到了自己的数据库内保存起来的。

在此以后，安德森副队长和他的仿生人伴侣像平常一样上班、查案，像平常一样下班、回家，汉克也像平常一样、不、是比平常更加卖力的用“实际行动”证明了他对康纳的一心一意。

然而，在今天，这样一个平常的阳光明媚的早晨，还系着围裙的康纳却一脸娇羞的说出了这样一句不平常的话来。

 

“开什么玩笑！康纳！你他妈是中病毒了吗？！”

在被强咽回去咖啡呛到以后，汉克咳了半天才找回了自己的舌头。

“我没开玩笑，副队长。”小仿生人无辜的眨了眨眼：“我也没中病毒，我只是怀孕了。”

“可你他妈怎么会怀孕！？”

汉克差点没拍着桌子咆哮，但听见他的话，康纳羞涩的低下头去，手指绞紧了围裙的一只角小声的回答：“这还不是因为您……总是射在里面。”

“咣当！”

这次的沙拉盘子没有咖啡杯那么幸运，正在伸手去拿沙拉的汉克听到康纳的话，直接手一滑打翻了盘子。

听见声响被惊醒的相扑摇着尾巴小跑过来，习惯性的往它的仿生人饲养员身上扑蹭，康纳一把握住了大狗柔软的爪子，笑眯眯的摇了摇头：“我有宝宝了哦，相扑，以后不可以再这样大力的扑我了！”

哦，上帝啊！

汉克望了望天，我一定是还没睡醒。

 

“听着，康纳，我再跟你说一次，这种玩笑以后不要再开了，明白了吗？”

发动那辆老式汽车的时候，汉克再次严肃的告诫他的小仿生人伴侣。

康纳似懂非懂的点点头：“Got it ”

但汉克怀疑他根本没听进去，一路上康纳至少三次建议他开慢一些、调小摇滚乐的音量以及不要急刹车，汉克甚至有留意到康纳的手有意无意的会护在他的小腹上，额角的灯圈黄了一路不知道在想什么。

这一定是中病毒了！一定是！不行，我得带他去检查一下！

汉克看着车窗外铺天盖地的仿生人广告皱起了眉头。

 

在盖文.里德警探一如既往的嘲讽声中，DPD年度最佳搭档踏入了办公室。

叮嘱过康纳不许乱跑，不许说什么奇怪的话，乖乖在位置上等他以后，汉克转身去了富勒的办公室，昨天调查的案件还剩个尾巴，得先交接一下，然后他要请一天假尽快带康纳去模控生命的维修中心。

小仿生人非常听话的坐在位置上，安安静静的等待着，直到900从资料室那边走过来叫他去帮一下忙。

“好的。”

康纳赶紧站起来走过去，却没注意到里德警探在他必经的道路上悄悄伸出来一只脚——

然后他就被绊倒了。

这结果让盖文感到惊讶，平常这样的小把戏根本不可能骗过局里这两台探测功能精准的RK仿生人的，他们连一只蚂蚁都不会踩到，盖文满以为康纳只会像平常一样无视他跨过去，但没想到康纳真的被绊倒了，而且被绊倒的仿生人还跌坐在地板上，一脸惊慌的护着自己的小腹——我擦？我该不是把RK800给摔坏了吧？要赔吗？貌似很贵……

盖文还没来得及反应过来，900已经率先察觉到了不对劲。

“康纳！你今天出什么问题了？平衡系统受损？”

他伸出手，康纳在他的帮助下总算从地板上爬起来了，但手却没离开过自己的小腹。

“抱歉，可能是由于怀孕状态的缘故，系统有一些反应迟钝，也许调节机制还没同步更新。”

听着哥哥一脸歉意的解释，900怀疑自己先进的听觉系统出了什么问题。

“你刚说什么？什么状态？”

“我怀孕了，900.”

康纳有些羞涩又幸福的低下头去。

“……”900的灯圈也变黄了。

“我操！”围观到现在才弄明白怎么回事的盖文大叫了一声，不可置信的看着眼前这台RK800，“安德森那老家伙真的把他塑料小狗的肚子搞大了？！！”

……

等汉克从富勒办公室出来的时候，发现办公室里一半的人在以各种复杂的眼光偷瞄他，而另一半人在偷瞄康纳。

完蛋，不妙！

汉克看向座位上，康纳依旧乖巧的坐在那里，似乎什么也没发生过，只是脸色有点红，穿着白色制服的900站在他旁边，万年不变的冰山脸上很难得出现了一副欲言又止的表情。

“别这样看着我，听着，你哥哥他……”

中病毒了几个字还没说出口，900抢先一步上前握住了汉克的手。

“恭喜你，安德森副队长，请一定照顾好康纳！”

啥？！等等！这什么情况？！

“不是，900，康纳他……”

“我知道！哥哥他也没经历过这样的事，说起来他还没满一岁！所以肯定会有一些不适应，希望副队长能多体谅他一些！”900说着不知道从哪儿拿出一大叠纸张来，“这是仿生人孕期注意事项，我已经整理好了，您可以多阅读一下！”

说完他又在那叠纸上增加了一页：“这是孩子名字的备选方案，您可以提前参考一下。”

因为900开了头，办公室里其他人也就都不再装傻了，纷纷的围过来表示了自己的祝贺。

“恭喜啊副队长！”

“副队长老当益壮！”

“有什么要帮忙的就尽量说！副队长以后陪康纳多休息吧！”

“副队长喜欢男孩还是女孩啊？”

就连富勒都走过来一脸欣慰的拍了拍老友的肩：“以后凶杀案什么的你们就别插手了，那种现场对胎教不好。”

这他妈都是些什么人啊！！就没有一个清醒点的吗？！

汉克想要解释这是没有的事儿！但看了看康纳那副甜蜜又羞赧的样子……算了算了，等带去维修完再回来解释吧！

副队长大手一挥——

“滚滚滚！都闲得慌吗？！回自己座位上去干活！！”

 

“喂？模控生命维修中心吗？”

汉克躲在茶水间里悄悄给维修中心打预约电话，他没敢让康纳听见，以他的观察，“中病毒”的康纳是不会同意去维修中心的，因为这个小仿生人现在一心一意的认为自己“怀孕”了，他甚至开始……开始泌乳！

上帝啊！汉克真的从不知道仿生人还会有这个功能，他这辈子大概都忘不了，当他发现康纳躲在厕所将自己饱胀的乳房中那些奶水挤弄出来时候的心情！

“对不起副队长，我知道现在是上班时间，可我必须得处理一下，胀得很难受…会影响系统运算…”

小仿生人扭扭捏捏的解释，汉克觉得自己脑子有点发晕。

……

“对，我是你们的客户，我家那个仿生人……啊对，他是我的，嗯…伴侣。他似乎中了什么病毒！症状？症状就是他总是认为自己怀孕了！”

“先生，那么请问你们最近有发生过性行为吗？”

“这个、这个当然有，操你们问这个干吗！这是客户隐私！”汉克老脸有点红。

“抱歉，我们无意冒犯，但如果您最近有跟您的伴侣仿生人发生性关系，那么怀孕是完全有可能的，这和病毒无关。”

“不不！不是这个问题！他是男的！不可能怀孕！”

“关于这点我想提醒您，仿生人的生育功能跟性别无关，我们的技术很成熟的，只要安装了支持组件和生育模块，无论男女都可以进行生育。”

“不！他没有装那什么玩意儿！他是个警察！警用型！”

“警用型也可以兼容生育支持系统的，先生，我们建议您冷静一下跟您的伴侣好好沟通这个问题好吗，也许这个孩子到来得很突然，但毕竟这是您的孩子。”

电话那边的客户小姐声音尽量的温和，但几乎已经可以听得出她的不屑了，在她看来这大概又是一个不想对仿生人负责人的渣男！

“这他妈怎么就是我的孩子了？！这就是病毒！你们到底还有没有办法处理了？！”

汉克气得差点没摔了电话，他敢肯定康纳绝对没有去安装那什么见鬼的生育系统，他们根本就没有计划过这样的事！

“当然，如果您执意不要这个孩子，我们的维修部门也会进行处理，但我必须提醒您的是，这种手术必须经过您伴侣的同意才行。”

客服小姐的声音已经完全不掩饰她的鄙视，汉克觉得这事儿真是说不通了，越说越好像他要不认账似的！

安德森副队长低声咒骂着挂掉了电话，一转身，发现康纳不知道什么时候站在茶水间的门口，手里还拿着他的杯子。

“康纳！你、你什么时候进来的？”

没来由的，汉克有点心虚。

“副队长，我都听见了。”仿生人一向平稳的声线有些颤抖，连额角的灯圈都变红了，“您不想要这个孩子……”

“见鬼的！根本就不是这样一回事！康纳！你冷静点，没有什么孩子，你只是中病毒了。”

汉克冲过去想要抓住康纳跟他解释，恨不得自己也变成仿生人直接跟他数据传输一下，但康纳却甩开了他的手。

“我知道了，副队长。我早该想到的，您对这事一点儿也没表现出高兴。”

蜜糖色的眼睛垂了下去，眼眶红了一圈，眼泪闪啊闪的几乎就快要掉出来。

高兴？我高兴个鬼啊！你又不是真的……哎？人呢？

等汉克反应过来，康纳早已经没影了。

安德森副队长只能冲出茶水间，佯装镇定的随便抓住一个人问康纳的去向，被告知康纳哭着把自己锁进了一间资料室。

汉克硬着头皮敲了敲门，意料之中的没任何回应，RK800加密的门锁没人打得开，唯一有能力骇入的900在几分钟前出现场去了。

唔，幸好他没在，汉克暗自庆幸了一下，否则的话，那个冷冰冰的最先进机型大概会直接揍过来的，因为在不到半小时的时间内，新版本的流言已经传遍了DPD的办公室——关于汉克.安德森副队长对被他搞大肚子的仿生人搭档始乱终弃的流言！

就连盖文都对他竖了个中指。

滚！汉克回了他一记拳头——关你屁事！！

 

这场冷战持续到了下午，3点半左右，康纳自己走出来了。

除了脸色依旧有些非常态的微红——难道这也是妊娠反应？汉克悄悄想——RK800的其他一切看上去都恢复如常，至少情绪稳定。

他开始如往常一般坐在汉克对面的位置开始处理公事，看都没看汉克一眼。

4点10分，康纳在模控生命的店铺下单了1000ml孕期专用的蓝血，别问汉克是怎么知道的，他们一直都共用一个账户。

4点37，副队长假装拿资料偷偷的越过屏幕观察着康纳，眼神不自觉的被康纳制服下那件白衬衣上一小团暧昧的湿痕所吸引，该死的，是他那些见鬼的乳汁！

“咳、咳！”副队长清了清嗓子，探过头去压低了声音：“康纳！衣服遮一下！”

仿生人专注于电脑屏幕，眼皮都没抬一下。

5点20分，他终于主动跟汉克说话了。

“安德森副队长，接到卡姆斯基先生的讯息，关于上次的仿生人谋杀案件他找到了一些线索，邀请我们到他那里去一趟。”

康纳的声音听起来平缓得没有一丝波动，也似乎没有一丝感情。

“唔，那就去吧。”

汉克的避开了他的眼睛，站起身拿起自己的外套来。

 

一路上，康纳一句话也没说，但汉克注意到他的手依旧一直护在自己的小腹上。

为了打破令人尴尬的沉默，汉克觉得自己该说点什么。

“咳、康纳，关于这个问题，我不是……”

“副队长请不要再说了。”抢在他说完之前，康纳急切的打断了他，“我不会再跟您提这个孩子的事。”

但是我也不会放弃这个小家伙，仿生人在心里悄悄补了一句，将脸转过去看着车窗外不再说话。

汉克不知道该怎样回应才好，甚至连他心里都开始疑惑了起来，不会吧？康纳该不会真的背着他去装了那个什么系统？

副队长偷偷瞥了一眼康纳制服下平坦的小腹，那里……该不会真的孕育着一个小生命吧？

 

各怀心事的两个人一路无言的到达了卡姆斯基家。

“非常欢迎，安德森先生、康纳。”

卡姆斯基看上去像是打算给康纳一个热情的拥抱，汉克不动声色的挡在了中间。

“好吧，真是麻烦你们专门来一趟了，我不太信得过网络，这些资料还是亲自交给康纳我比较放心。”

抱不到康纳，卡姆斯基悻悻的退了一步，示意身后的克洛伊上来，克洛伊微笑着向康纳伸出手，康纳也褪去了手部的皮肤层，跟克洛伊的十指握在一起，然后……灯圈红了两秒，软绵绵的倒了下去。

卡姆斯基挥了挥手示意克洛伊们将康纳抱走，转身好奇的看向汉克。

“根据你的请求，我已经让康纳‘睡着了’，所以，你下午这么着急的给我发短信求助，究竟是因为什么事呢，安德森先生？”

“是康纳，康纳出了一些问题！”

“什么问题？”

“他说他怀孕了。”

“…恭喜，安德森先生。”卡姆斯基表示真挚祝福甚至打算送上一个孕检套餐。

“艹！不是这个问题，问题是他实际上没有！”

“没有？……稍等。”

卡姆斯基转身向克洛伊打了个手势。

克洛伊离开了两分钟后回来，听取完报告的卡姆斯基转身对汉克点点头。

“你说的对，安德森先生，康纳确实没有怀孕。”

“老天，终于有一个清醒点的人了。”

汉克松了一口气，同时心里还有点隐隐的小失望。

“但他的系统检测一切正常，并没有任何病毒。”

“没有病毒？那他为什么会认为自己怀孕了？！”

“这就要问你了，安德森先生……”卡姆斯基意味深长的看了汉克一眼，“请问你最近有跟康纳进行过什么特殊的性行为吗？”

“特殊……我操！没有！咳、我是说，当然没有。”

我们都是正常的性行为，汉克浑身不自在，脸上像是快要烧起来，尤其是当卡姆斯基进一步用某种探究的眼光看向他时。

“真的没有？”

“真的没……等等！”汉克突然想起了一周前的派对任务，“呃、一周前我们因为一次任务发过计划以外的关系，当时康纳正骇入到另一台机体的身体里……如果这也算的话。”

“哦？”卡姆斯基看上去突然来了兴趣，“是我带回来的那台兔耳性爱仿生人吗？！”

“咳、没错就是那个。”

汉克在他的注视下感觉自己像是被扒光了一样，但卡姆斯基看上去更兴奋了，笑容逐渐变态。

“那么，安德森先生，为了解决康纳的问题，恐怕我得调取康纳当时的相关记忆文件来研究一下了。”

“操！你想都别想！！”

“别激动，警官先生，这跟你们查案一样，我不研究清楚‘相关线索’，怎么能解决问题呢？我们都是为了康纳好，对吧？”

……

坚持了1分17秒以后，汉克迫不得已点了头，卡姆斯基满意的离开了。

那些数据当然是康纳加密保存的，但是对于卡姆斯基来说这点小阻碍根本不存在。

没用多长时间他返回了会客室，带着一脸饕足而玩味的笑容，不难想象他的好奇心得到了一个怎样的满足。

汉克觉得这次自己是真的被看光了，以后一年之内、不最好再也不要让他见到卡姆斯基。

“我想我已经知道问题出在哪儿了。”

“哪儿？”

“当然就是那个仿生人身上。要知道，那是为了满足客人特殊癖好而研发的拟生性爱安卓，这类仿生人一般都被设定了一定程度的动物属性，而这一只嘛，当然就是小兔子属性，比如他会很敏感、容易哭、欲望强烈……”

“咳、这个……”安德森副队长的脸因为回忆起来一些画面而发红，“这跟康纳有什么关系？”

“当然有，安德森先生，当康纳把部分特殊数据转移到自己的系统以后，这些既定属性以及被激发的后续生物反应也随之与他自己的运算模块对接，导致……”

“等等！等等、你到底在说什么？什么激发、什么他妈的后续生物反应……”

“简单的说，安德森先生您对他说了某些暗示性的话语，比如……‘我的小兔子想要怀孕’‘我会让你怀上一肚子的……’”

“够了！闭嘴！”

“好吧，事实就是这样。”卡姆斯基摊了摊手，“要知道，兔子这种生物很容易假孕，而你当时的行为对他造成了相当程度的暗示，所以，康纳会坚信自己‘怀孕’了”

“……”

 

半小时以后，康纳重新出现在了会客室，RK800一言不发地跟在卡姆斯基的身后，目不转睛的盯着地面，脸上的潮红色比来的时候更胜。

“康纳你没事吧？！”

妈的，卡姆斯基说将数据调整和删除错误文件就没事了，但康纳的怎么摸起来还这么烫！

“我没事，副队长。”

仿生人小声回答到，并且将手从汉克的掌中抽了出来。

 

回去的路上康纳依旧没有说话，一到家他就开始像平常一样换上家居服做晚饭，但汉克知道这并不正常。

相扑跟着康纳的脚步进了厨房，热情的绕在康纳脚边转来转去。

“别闹，相扑。”

仿生人俯下身揉了揉大狗的脑袋，刚要起身时腰上突然被人大力的抱住了。

“我们得谈谈，小家伙。”

汉克顺手接下康纳手里的沙拉碗放在一边，不顾他的挣扎将他一把抱起来向客厅走去。

“能告诉我你是怎么了吗，康纳？”

汉克想起卡姆斯基最后对自己说的话，康纳的“假孕”问题并不完全是数据造成的，他的系统本不该被一个比他低端很多的性爱仿生人所影响，考虑到康纳是一个“异常仿生人”，他应该是受到了某种自我暗示的影响。

“你在想什么？我的小安卓。”汉克温柔的亲吻着康纳指尖，“我不是仿生人，我不能从你的指端获得信息，但我更喜欢这样，我喜欢你自己告诉我。”

“对不起，汉克。”被抱坐在汉克腿上的小仿生人局促的低下头，“我今天…我今天让你难堪了。”

“那不重要。”汉克亲了亲他的脸，“重要的是你，康纳，那些数据有对你造成什么损伤吗？”

康纳无声的摇了摇头。

“谢天谢地，那么，现在你可以告诉我，为什么你想要一个孩子吗？”

“汉克！”小仿生人灯圈黄了好几秒。

“别否认，康纳，我知道这次的异常情况是出自于你的内心，你给了自己这样的暗示，对吗？”

“……是的。”挣扎了一下的康纳最终承认，“汉克，我想给你一个家。我的社交数据表明，人类的家庭大多都由伴侣和孩子组成，我想和你有一个……家庭。”

“噢，康纳……所以，你的塑料脑袋里就在想着这个？”

汉克揉了揉那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，调整了一下姿势让康纳舒服的靠在他的肩上，不知道从什么时候起，康纳开始喜欢这样安安静静的窝在他的手臂和柔软的肚腩组成的怀抱里，而他也乐意这样抱着这家伙，哪怕知道他靠在他怀里的时候系统还在进行着案件分析。

“你要知道，康纳，家没有固定的形式。就像很多年前，两个男人或者两个女人组成的家庭还被认为是不正常的，就在几个月以前，人类和仿生人组成的家庭也不被承认，人类是一些可笑的生物，总是用固有思维给自己画下一些圈，而你不需要按照人类数据给出的结论去生活——你可是个‘异常仿生人’啊！”

他笑着捏了捏这只RK800微红的脸，他们的相识起源于“异常仿生人”，而最终也因为康纳自己成为了“异常仿生人”而走在一起。

“你有你的心，你的思维和感情，你知道我们在一起很幸福，这就够了。”人类将手伸进宽带的卫衣，按在仿生人的脉搏调节器上，“而我也不需要其他，我曾经以为我的生命就只剩下悔恨、酒精、也许还有相扑，我等着它有一天终结在某颗左轮手枪里射出的子弹之下，直到我遇见你。我只需要你，康纳，你已经给到我一个家了，我想你是知道的，对吗？”

“是的，我知道，副队长。”

仿生人用一个温柔得像雪花飘落一样的亲吻回答了他，人类搂紧了他将这个亲吻加深成了早春时融化的雪水。

“当然，”当他们的唇终于从火热的缠绵中暂时分开时，副队长伸手扯开了康纳围裙的系带，“如果你真的那么想要一个孩子的话……”

他说……

“那我们也可以从某些‘准备工作’开始做起……”


End file.
